Love is Near, Just Search For It
by kawaiisakura3
Summary: Syaoran confesses to Sakura under a sunset.. and how does Sakura respond? a REVISED version!! =D I hope everyone enjoys this ^^
1. Rainy Confession

This is my first fanfic, but I revised it just a bit_._ Basically the whole thing is written in back and forth Sakura and Syaoran's P.O.V. (point of view) Please read and enjoy! ^^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. The characters in this fanfic belong to CLAMP.

**Love is Near, Just Search For It  
**By kawaiisakura****

Sakura's P.O.V.:  
  
I gazed admiringly out into the sparkling sea at sunset. I heard footsteps approach me from behind. I turned my head in that direction, finding _him_.   
The one who was always there for me. The one who helped me with my troubles no matter what the cost. The one called…Li Syaoran.

Syaoran's P.O.V.:  
  
I slowly walked up to her, my feet pacing in the sand and making unforgettable footprints. My heart was beating faster than it ever did before, like it was going to pop out of me any minute.   
The sight of her beautiful face and body always made me feel light-headed.   
She turned around with a surprised expression on her face and.. maybe it was a longing look too? I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts.

Narrator P.O.V.:  
  
For about five minutes, the two of them just stared at the sunset wistfully without any words, avoiding each other.   
Then the first of many sprinkles shattered their silence, but the couple didn't seem to care that rain was starting to shower them.  
"Um.." Syaoran started to say shyly.  
"So.. what are you doing here? Watching the sunset too?" Sakura asked curiously, but still not looking up into his eyes.  
"Tomoyo told me that you came here 'cause something's on your mind. I thought that maybe.. I can cheer you up?" he said uncertainly, while smiling a little for encouragement.

Sakura's P.O.V.:  
  
It was so weird, Syaoran and I used to be able to say everything to each other. We were such good friends.. or more?  
But lately, he's always been so shy and less talkative, even though I know that something is troubling him too.. I try to help, but he seems to be trying to hide it from me.  
I just wish he'd tell me..

Syaoran's P.O.V.:   
  
She didn't answer me. I felt like the whole world just fell on me. The sad expression on her attractive face was just unbearable.  
I reached up nervously and slightly caress her soft cheeks, not knowing what I was doing.  
But then, I saw her sad expression turned into a shocked one, and I quickly pulled my hand away as if burned.  
"I- I'm sorry.." I stuttered helplessly.  

Sakura's P.O.V.:  
  
His distant caress brought me back to reality from my thoughts. I felt shocked, happy, sad, and excited, all at the same time!  
"Thanks for um, helping feel better…" I whispered as I turned away from him to hide the reddening blush.  
"Sakura…I-I …well, I have to tell you something," he mumbled in a serious voice, his eyebrows furrowing.   
"Is it what'd been bothering you lately?" I asked him.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.:  
  
"Y-yeah.. it's been a while already and.. forgive me for not telling you." I closed my eyes regretfully.  
Then I glanced up at her face; her expression was patient and kind like she always were. I silently took a deep breath.  
"I've, I've always adored you and-and loved you very much…" I whispered, hearing a little hope in my voice that I haven't had in a long time.  
Sakura's figure didn't move at all, it was like she hadn't heard me.. Her face was blank and I couldn't figure out what she was thinking.  
Maybe I had whispered too softly.  
I don't know what I would've done, because I knew I wouldn't be able to repeat what I said again.  
But right at that moment, she stepped forward and hugged me.

Sakura's P.O.V.:  
  
I didn't want to hide my feelings any longer. I convinced myself all of this wasn't a dream.  
If he loved me, then that's all I needed. Peacefully I smiled into his embrace.  
So this was how it feels like to be in love. To be in heaven.  
After a long time, Syaoran gently pulled me away by my shoulders. As I stared up into his eyes, I could still feel where his fingertips had touched my shoulder.  
He smiled down at me with a look I had never noticed on his face before. And his eyes.. they seemed to glow with happiness.  
I wasn't afraid of expressing myself anymore. This was Syaoran, and I trusted him.

Syaoran's P.O.V.:  
  
I was so glad that Sakura hadn't turned me down. I don't know what I would've done if she had..   
After a while of looking at her face closely like I've wanted to do for so long, I started to feel awkward.  
I was still holding her by her arm, and it was like she wanted to stay like this forever and wouldn't care.  
Of course I felt the same.  
We didn't need words. The look in her eyes and her smile was all I needed.  
Again not being able to control myself, I bent forward.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.:  
  
My eyes widened a bit when I realized Syaoran was trying to close the distance between us.  
But I couldn't help but be entranced by the romantic mood of everything.  
The refreshing rain.. the darkening sunset.. the twinkling sea..  
And his kiss.  
His lips tasted like chocolate ice cream mixed but softer.  
It was hard to imagine that the boy was had come to Japan as my rival and glared at me everyday.. was this guy who was so gently kissing me..  
My legs just about gave in weakly, and if it weren't for him holding me I probably would've collapsed.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.:  
  
I couldn't believe that I had finally found the courage in myself to do this. So many times I had dreamed of telling Sakura of my feelings then kissing her.  
But none could compare to the feeling of this. It was just too good..  
I broke away slowly, breathing heavily, but still wanting more.   
Sakura's eyes were still closed, like she was enjoying the moment as much as she could.  
I smiled at her.. Even in the rain with her hair wet, her face was still so adorable.  
When she opened her eyes to stare directly into mine, I felt myself blush.  
What if she had changed her mind and decided I wasn't worth it? Or..  
But then she grinned, and it made my whole world a lot brighter.

Sakura's P.O.V.:  
  
Syaoran, with his hair flat and neat on his head unlike usual, was definitely a site worth smiling at. Both of us were soaked, but I hadn't noticed it at all.  
I turned my head slightly and saw a crescent moon just coming up the horizon. (A/N: The sun had already set and the moon came out.)  
Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Syaoran had turned towards the moon too.  
It was such a pretty sight, with the pale white moon reflecting on the sea's waters.  
Suddenly I spotted a shooting star make its way across the night sky, and quickly shut my eyes and made a wish.  
I won't tell you what I wished that night, but I knew that it would come true. Syaoran would always be there for me.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.:  
  
I didn't really believe in making wishes on shooting stars, but as Sakura lowered her head to do so, I admired her cuteness and smiled.  
When she was done she looked back to the sky with hopeful eyes.  
I put my arm around her shoulder. "What'd you wish for?" I asked curiously.  
She lightly rested her head on my shoulder as I pulled her closer.  
"I'm not telling you." Sakura whispered back with a playing tone.  
I chuckled and squeezed her tighter.  
We both gazed back at the moon, which beamed back.

And that's how I'll always..   
                                    always..  
                                           for now and forever..  
                                                Remember our first kiss.. ^_^   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The end of revised first chapter. :) What'd you guys think of this revised version? =D And for those of you who hadn't read it before, I hope you all like it! Please review with your comments! I love hearing from readers. ^^  
  
Also just to mention, I probably won't be continuing this fanfic further from the chapters I already have. That's.. from chapter 11 I think. If I ever get more ideas, I might come back to it.

~kawaiisakura

P.S. Please also read my other fanfic "More Than Siblings"! It's an ongoing fanfic. :] see everyone there!

(revised 5/16/03)


	2. Darkness Makes Its Appearance

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!! I wasn't going to write a second chapter or more to this, but since most of you suggested me to, I decided to continue!!! ^-^  Well…here goes…

Angel Kitty Kat and keetra and Mai---all of you encouraged me to continue this fanfic…thanks sooo much! 

**L-chan**---thanks for the compliment! 

sniff sniff … I only got four reviews, hopefully there's more this time!!! 

Love is Near, Just Search For It

By kawaisakura

I do not own Card Captor Sakura; all characters (except for the ones I made up) belong to CLAMP.

Five years later….

Sakura sighed dreamily in the arms of Syaoran. They were stargazing on the balcony of his apartment. Syaoran hugged her from behind tightly.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hm?" he replied just as softly.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Uh…" he started, as he felt the familiar blush rising up his cheeks. "Of course I remember, Sakura." He closed his eyes swiftly as he recalled the miraculous evening. 

"Oh Syaoran…I'm so glad we're together."

"You know that I am too." He squeezed her even harder. 

Somewhere out of sight of the couple, a dark shadow stood hidden in a tree. 

"You'll be mine, Mistress, if it's the last thing I do." Then he turned and disappeared magically.

Both of them sensed magic nearby, and this broke them apart from their moment of peace and romance.

They looked at each other, both confused by what they just felt?

"What do you think that was?" Sakura asked, fright evident in her voice and eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we just both felt something from our imagination." he assured her, even though he knew it wasn't true.

"I'll still ask Kero about that. I just hope we don't have another enemy to fight!" Sakura complained while pouting at the same time.

"No matter what, Sakura, I'll always protect you with everything I've got." he said seriously, eyes locking with hers.

She smiled, and offered her lips to him, tip-toeing a bit.

He graciously accepted, his lips warming her.

And thus, they sealed the night with their passionate kisses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~kawaiisakura~

Please tell me, are my fanfics too mushy? Or do I need more romantic scenes? Suggestions are always welcome! Also, I need a name for the bad guy in this story…help me please! Review please too!!! ^.^    


	3. New Enemy?

No reviews last time? Boo…-.- You don't have to review if you don't want to, but I'd really be happy if you do! 

Love is Near, Just Search For It

By kawaiisakura

"So? What do you think it was?" Sakura asked impatiently for the small creature to reply.

"Could you tell me what happened again?" Kero said as he happily stuffed pancakes into his already stuffed mouth. 

"Argg…ok. Well, Syaoran and I felt this magical energy coming from somewhere, or somebody, nearby. I'm asking you, what could it be? Another enemy to fight?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm…it could be. But then again, Clow Reed never mentioned anything about another enemy after Eli Moon. I don't know, but it's pretty mysterious." Kero closed his tiny stuffed animal eyes as he thought deeply about what Clow Reed had said to him a long time ago.

* Flashback * 

"Keroberos, Yue, my time is near." Clow Reed had said calmly.

"What do you mean your time is near, master?!" Yue had shouted frantically.

"Calm down, Yue, I have something to tell the both of you."

"Yes master." Both of them had listened with rapped attention.

"After I have passed away, there will be another one with magical powers to replace me and guard the Clow Cards."

Keroberos and Yue had both stood there with wide eyes. @.@

"I want you to guard the new master of the cards, and when there is danger to either the master or the cards, I'll depend on you two to defend them.

"Many obstacles will come your way, but do not fall from it. Stand up strong to all that is presented to you."

"Yes, master Clow…"

* End of Flashback *

When Kero once again opened his eyes to reality, Sakura was already on the phone with Syaoran. 

"Kero says that it might be a new enemy!" Sakura then tried to tell Syaoran what Kero had told her.

"Hm… Whatever this may be, we don't know anything about it except that it's something, or someone with magic. I think we should just look out for it, that's all we can really do for now." Syaoran replied.

"Yeah…well, see you at school tomorrow!"

She hung up, and then dialed Tomoyo's number. 'I've got to tell her about this too. After all, she is my best friend!' she thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~kawaiisakura~

I wanted to make the "bad guy" of the fanfic appear in this chapter, but I have no idea what I should name him! Lol… Please help me think of one. Thanks so much for reading, and please review! ^__^


	4. Who is the New Enemy? Which One?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Card Captor Sakura characters; they belong to CLAMP, except for the people I made up, thank you! 

Love is Near, Just Search For It 

~kawaiisakura~

Next morning…

"Hoeeeeeeee!!! I'm gonna be late, again!!! Hey, Kero, where did I put my jeans?" Sakura was doing her daily "waking up" routine again.

Kero, on the other side of her bedroom, was watching happily, since he was already long used to this everyday. "They're hanging on the door!"

"Thanks, gotta go, Kero! Snacks are in the fridge if you want any!" She yelled back as she dashed out the door, finally fully dressed for school.

Downstairs, the whole house smelled like French toast and yummy waffles ^_^

"Everything smells soooo good Dad!" Sakura complimented as she took her regular, "take-out" breakfast, "See you after school!" She hurriedly put on her skates that she's been wearing for six years now, ever since she was 10 years old.

School…finally!

"Good morning, Tomoyo, I only just made to school!" She cheerfully said to her long time best friend.

"Oh hi, Sakura! Barely made it like usual, eh?" Tomoyo smiled back to her.

"'Morning, everyone," The Sensei (teacher) said as he stepped into the classroom, "I have some announcements to make."

At this bit of news, everyone in the classroom started to chat about the possibilities.

"Please settle down class, I have two rather exciting news to say." The class suddenly became quiet at this. "First, the annual Cherry Blossoms dance is coming up! I encourage you all to find a partner and participate. It'll be fun!"

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances at this, knowing automatically whom they would be going with. Then Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled at the happy couple. She thought, 'I wish I would have someone to love me just as much as Syaoran loves Sakura.'

But she didn't know was, there will be a person just like that for her soon one day.

"Next announcement, is that we are having two new students! Please come in you two." The Sensei motioned his hand towards the door, and it opened. It revealed two gorgeous guys who everyone who doesn't have a boyfriend seems to be drooling over. *.*

"This is Alan Simms, he is from China, please make him feel welcome."

"Hello everyone, my name is Alan, and I hope to get to know every one of you." Alan bowed his head politely and sat in the empty seat behind Tomoyo that the teacher had pointed out.

Alan was a tall, dark-haired, muscular guy, and had a great personality, or as he appeared to be. (AN: hint hint! ^.~)

"And the other transfer student we have is Eli Moon, he is from England. Please welcome him also."

"My name is Eli Moon, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." He addressed everyone in the class, yet he was only staring at Tomoyo.

"Please have a seat next to Tomoyo, Tomoyo please raise your hand." Tomoyo raised her hand hesitantly, her eyes locked with Eli's mysterious ones. 'Why do I this weird feeling like I know him?' She thought, hand still is the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~kawaiisakura~

Ooooo! Tomoyo has finally found someone she likes! Anywayyys…I need a name for the girl who is the sister of Alan, the guy I made up. So, PLLLLLEEAAASSE review and help me out! Thanks SO much!!!!! Bai! ^.^


	5. The Enemy is Certain

Disclaimer: read the other chapters' Disclaimers…

Love is Near, Just Search For It

~kawaiisakura~

As Eli sat down, he whispered, "Hello, Tomoyo-chan." and he glanced at Tomoyo with his glittering eyes.

His warm greeting surprised Tomoyo. She started to blush and turned to the other side of the room, trying desperately to hide her on-coming blush.

"Um…" she just couldn't place the feeling that she got from looking at him. 

Sakura and Syaoran watched the two of them in plain happiness. 

"Tomoyo has finally found someone she likes!" Sakura whispered excitedly to Syaoran, who was sitting behind her.

"Yeah…and now she'll stop embarrassing us with a sudden "kawaii" because now she's got her own, "kawaii" guy," Syaoran replied back.

(AN: Tomoyo and Eli sit next each other, Syaoran and Alan sit in the two seats behind them, and then Sakura sits alone in the back. ^.^)

At lunch…

Sakura was sitting with her group of friends, as usual.

"Hello Sakura." Alan suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Sakura at the regular lunch table.

Sakura peaked up towards his direction. "Oh hi Alan!"

"Well, you know that I'm new to the school and all…and I was hoping, maybe you could show me around?" he asked politely.

Syaoran, who always sat right next to Sakura at lunch, was flaming hot with jealousy. 'He's new to the school, and already he's hitting on MY Sakura! Arrrgg…'

"Um…sure! Why not? As long as Syaoran doesn't mind me spending the time with you in the afternoon showing you around instead of with him…" Sakura turned to her right to ask a red-faced Syaoran. "Syaoran? Are you okay?"

Syaoran was deep in thought on how to get rid of Alan. "Oh huh? Of course I mind that you-" Then he felt a strange stare from Alan that seemed to be transferring conversation into his mind.

'Syaoran, with you being such a good sorcerer and all, don't you think it's a bit selfish to not trust your girlfriend with a complete stranger like me, hm?' Alan's threatening voice echoed into Syaoran's mind.

"Um…"Syaoran started after receiving the message. "Well…ok then, I guess you can. But don't forget that we are still going to the dance together!" 

"Of course Syaoran, silly! Thanks for not being mad at me for not spending time with you today!" And with that, she lightly kissed him on the lips and turned back to her lunch.

'There's definitely something suspicious about that Alan. Hm…I'd better check it out.' Syaoran thought, he still didn't trust him, what with the mind transferring and all.

Alan, upon hearing that they both agreed, smirked and exited out of the cafeteria room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran's kinda scary when he's jealous eh? Hehe ^__^ Please review! 

Next Chapter: Syaoran will spy on Sakura and Alan while on the tour of the school. Will Alan make a move on Sakura like Syaoran suspected? 


	6. Alan Makes His First Move

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters, only the one(s) that I made up.

_HanaNatsu_- thanks for all of the reviews! You're a great writer too! Thanks!! And please review this time too! ^_~

Emerald Pearls-Thanks for reviewing! :) 

Love is Near, Just Search For It

~kawaiisakura~

After school, Sakura showed Alan around just like she had promised.

'This Sakura is so beautiful and graceful yet, smart and funny at the same time! Hm…' Alan thought as he and Sakura continued on their "tour" of the school.

"…and this is room 8, the social studies class, and…" Sakura looked over at Alan to see if he was paying attention. "Hello? Alan?"

Alan was still staring contentedly at Sakura. 'Those sparkling emerald eyes' He suddenly snapped out of his gaze. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm listening."

"Ok…and next to room 8, is the cafeteria, you can buy lunch here…" she continued on walking.

Right behind them, Syaoran followed carefully and silently. 'What is that Alan doing?!? How DARE he stare at MY Sakura!!! Arg! I'm gonna get him!!!!!' You could almost see the steam popping out of Syaoran's ears.

Sakura, who could sense auras just like Syaoran can, didn't sense that he was following them because he used a spell to cover up his aura.

Finally, the tour of the school ended. "So, here we are again, where we started! How do you like our school, Alan?" Sakura asked.

"It's great! Everything's so organized! Hey, you know there's this dance coming up…" Alan started to say.

"Um, yeah, but I'm kinda already going with-"

"Oh come on, Sakura, come with me, it'll be a lot more fun with me!!" Alan tried persuading Sakura, with no success.

"Welllll….um…"

Just at that moment, Syaoran suddenly shot up between them, apparently surprising both of them.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here? I thought…"

Syaoran's face was all red from anger. He faced Alan, "Don't you EVER dare to ask Sakura out, she is going with me!!!"

"Ok, ok, Syaoran, you don't have to get all worked up like that." Alan replied in a calm voice. Yet, Syaoran spied a look in his eyes that he didn't quite get. 'Why does he have that look? It's almost like…he knows a secret or something, and he's not telling! I wonder what it is…'

Seeing the tension between the two boys, Sakura laughed nervously, "Well, heh heh, you come on, there's no reason why we can't all be friends! Right? Right guys?" she repeated that over again, yet, Syaoran still had his fist up in the air.

"Sakura's right, as usual. Why don't we all become friends? It'll be a lot easier on everyone! Come on Syaoran!" he patted Syaoran jokingly on the shoulder.

"Please, Syaoran? For me?" Sakura pleaded.

'This is definitely not turning out well.'

Finally Syaoran resigned, and said solemnly, "Alright, Sakura, just for you…" Then he placed his hand on Sakura's waist, meanwhile still not removing his vicious glare from Alan.

On the other hand, Alan was smiling mysteriously.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, confused of what his smile may mean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi!!! So how was this chapter? Please review if you think it's good! I love to hear from you! Is this too short? Or just right? Or should I make it longer each time? I want to know your opinions!!! Thanks for reading, and (again) please review!!!!!!! Bye!! *.*

~kawaiisakura~


	7. What's the Plan with Ann?

Well, this is chapter 7! Thanks for all of the reviews so far!

HanaNatsu- Thanks so much for reviewing for my fanfic yet again!!!!

Mitski**- **Thanks for reviewing and suggesting better things for this fanfic! And I hope the length of this chapter is better than before!!! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me; CLAMP owns it. Only the characters made up by me are mine.

Love is Near, Just Search For It

~kawaiisakura~

Sakura and Syaoran were walking home from the little "incident" at school.

"You know Syaoran," Sakura started, "You don't have to be so sensitive about me giving a tour to Alan. After all, he's only new to the school."

"Sakura…Don't you know that he's just trying to use that as an excuse to get you away from me? I guess I'm just-" Syaoran stopped as a blush climbed its way up his cheeks.

"-Jealous?" Sakura continued for him.

Syaoran's blush deepened even more. "Uh…yeah." Even though they had become a couple, Syaoran was _still_ shy about things like this.

Sakura giggled at Syaoran's childish blush. "You're so cute when you blush." This made Syaoran blush even redder.

By this time, they had reached Sakura's house. "Thanks for walking me home, Syaoran, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." He gently pecked on her cheek, and Sakura went inside.

Right when she opened the door, her brother Touya came yelling out to Syaoran. "You'd better stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you!" Sakura sweat-dropped and motioned for him to go. ^_^"

Next day…

Syaoran and Tomoyo were already sitting down in their seats, when Sakura, like her usual self, came dashing in.

"Well, Sakura-chan, you sure made it on time again!" Tomoyo watched amused.

"Ohayo everyone!" Sakura wasn't out of breath like others would have been, because she was good at running.

The teacher came in, and the students all scattered to their seats obediently.

"Class, I have another announcement to make." The teacher said excitedly. "For the Cherry Blossom dance that is coming up, the rule of boy asking girl has been changed to girl asking boy! Isn't this exciting, class?"

The class, mostly girls, started chatting endlessly about it.

Sakura and Syaoran smiled widely at each other, knowing that this still wouldn't make much difference in their dance arrangement.

Alan, who sat next to Syaoran, witnessed their sweet glances at each other. 'Mistress of the Sakura Cards, this will only make things even easier for me. Treasure the times you have with your loved one, because I'll be the one who separates you two!' 

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other happily, evidently not as shy as Sakura and Syaoran to admit their feelings for each other. 

"Next," started the teacher, "We have yet another student joining our class! Please welcome her!"

A pretty girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes of ocean colors entered the classroom.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ann!" the girl happily greeted the class. 

"Ann, please sit behind Alan, Alan is the one-" the teacher directed her.

"I know which one is Alan, thank you." Ann rudely interrupted the teacher mysteriously and walked over to the appointed 

seat.

(AN: Now for the E+T romance!! Hehe *.~)

Tomoyo was daydreaming alone under the cherry blossom tree. 'Hm…I wonder why Syaoran keeps glaring at Alan today. And that other new guy…Eriol…'

As if on cue, Eriol suddenly appeared at her side. "Hello beautiful princess. I see that you're thinking about something eh?" he grinned.

"Oh! Eriol! You surprised me!" 

"So, what are you thinking about?" he asked, even though he already knew through mind readings.

"Well…" Tomoyo's cheeks started to get pink as she looked down and tried to think of something else other than…

"Um…I was just thinking about…uh…" she looked up and saw the tree. "about how beautiful the cherry blossom tree is!"

She sighed in plain relief. ^.^

"Since we're talking about this cherry tree, it reminds me," he started, "You know that there's that dance coming up."

"Yeah? What about it?" she secretly wished that he'd ask her.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Eriol peeked up at her face.

Tomoyo's big smile was all that was needed to say "yes".

Back in the classroom…

Ann was surrounded by tons of boys.

"You're my goddess!" or "You're so pretty!" or "Are you going to the dance?" were heard.

Alan, who seemed to know Ann very well (hint hint!), made his way to the center of the crowd.

"Excuse me, everyone! Ann belongs with me, and if you don't mind, we'll take our leave now!"

Many began to protest on this, but seeing the cold, icy eyes of his, they began to back off.

"Come on, Ann." He said in an evil voice.

Syaoran and Sakura were happily chatting in the patio.

"So, Sakura, what're you going to wear to the dance?"

"Why would you mind? I'm not going with you!" Sakura exclaimed teasingly.

"Oh yes you are!" they both laughed at he tickled her.

"Stop, oh stop! Hahahaha!" Sakura finally gave in.

"Alright, alrigh-" Sakura stopped him with a kiss.

Just when they were enjoying their kiss, Alan, with Ann following close behind, barged in.

"Oh hello Sakura, Syaoran!" Alan greeted them as if he didn't notice he'd interrupted something.

The couple pulled away from the kiss almost immediately.

"What're you up to?" Syaoran was still mad at him, also for breaking their kiss.

"Syaoran! Don't be so rude!" Sakura scolded, even though she thought that Alan was very rude.

"Well, Ann and I are going to the amusement park on Saturday. Would you two like to come?" Alan offered.

Before Syaoran could disagree and say what a bad idea it was, Sakura cried out, "An amusement park? I just love them! Please Syaoran can we go together?"

Syaoran glanced down at Sakura's pleading "puppy face". 

"Ok, fine, but remember, you're with me!" Syaoran was afraid of the same thing happening again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the end of chapter 7! Is this long enough, or should it be even longer? Please tell me!!! I need some suggestions on what'll happen at the amusement park, please!! And, if anybody has time, please read my poems: "Dreams" and "Twilight Stars"!!! I would reallllllly appreciate it!! Thank you all, and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!

~kawaiisakura~


	8. Danger at the Amusement Park

Thanks sooo much to Mitski for reviewing such a long review with suggestions! I used your suggestions if you don't mind! Anyways, thank you thank you thank you!!! ^_____^

Princess Angel, thank you for the *ahem* "hehehe review"…It really cheered me up! With the lack of reviews, I was just kinda unhappy that I was only getting 2 or 3 reviews… But…. hehe! Your happy giggles and reviews made me happy again!!! Thank you!! ^o^

Disclaimer: None of the characters except the ones I made up are owned by me!

Love is Near, Just Search For It

~kawaiisakura~

Tomoyo, being Sakura's best friend and all, was invited along with her boyfriend Eriol.

Finally at the amusement park after 3 hours of straight driving by Syaoran, they were exhausted.

Everyone sighed happily that they had arrived.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Syaoran automatically grabbed Sakura as soon as they had caught their breath. "The roller coasters' line should be packed with people!" he added with reason as they continued into the amusement park.

To much surprise to Sakura and Syaoran, the park was completely empty, no people at all!

"What happened here? How come no one's here?" said a nervous Sakura.

"This is definitely doings of something evil. Other than that, it has to a holiday of some sort," Syaoran suggested.

"But…the last holiday was two weeks ago!" Tomoyo reminded.

"Then, it has to be the works of the new enemy!" as soon as Eriol said that, the entire amusement seemed to come back to life. The lines were packed with over-flooding people, and the ice cream booths were in business.

"Hey guys! What are you just standing there for? Let's go play!" Ann spoke for the first time today. It was as if she didn't even notice anything wrong about the lack of people, or was it just because she tried to ignore it? (hint! ^.~)

"Wait, where's Alan?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, him? He's just going to get something…" her voice drifted off as she tried to make up something.

Syaoran raised one of his eyebrows suspiciously. ^_- "What's going on, Ann? Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Alan appeared out of nowhere from behind him, as if by magic. "I was just getting some ice cream for everyone." Then, with both of his hands that were hidden behind him before, he pulled out six fresh ice cream and cones.

After the ice cream, they all agreed to go on the Ferris Wheel first, like Syaoran had suggested. Syaoran, of course, immediately raced for Sakura to ride on the same seat. The ride had started. Alan and Ann got on the one before them, so they were above Syaoran and Sakura, with Eriol and Tomoyo following in the seat right behind them.

"The view sure is beautiful up here!" Ann cried out.

"Don't forget what we're here for, my dearest Ann, we're here to take the cards from the Mistress and then kill her!!" Alan reminded with confident triumph. 

"Alright alright! But don't fall for that Sakura, remember, we're a couple!" Ann added.

"Yeah whatever" he replied carelessly.

Right underneath them, Syaoran and Sakura stepped on their ride.

They were nearing the top of the ride, so the wheel stopped to let a couple at the bottom to get off.

Syaoran put an arm around Sakura and she laid her head down, both of them closing their eyes in peace.

After about 10 minutes of stopping, they realized that they were just floating in the air apart from the Ferris Wheel.

Sakura had fallen asleep, but Syaoran was definitely awake. He glanced down at Sakura lying on his shoulder. Then suddenly he sensed evil magic…

Back on the Ferris Wheel, Eriol and Tomoyo had just noticed that their friends, along with the seat.

"Oh no Eriol! What happened!" Tomoyo was starting to panic.

"Wait…" Eriol stayed very still and tried hard to sense something. Tomoyo looked up at him with hope in his eyes. 'Eriol is the Reincarnation of Clow Reed, so he should be able to find out what's wrong.'

"Hm…the aura is being hidden very well indeed..somewhere, like, THERE!" Eriol's hand shot up into the air, pointing the way.

He made sure that no one watching, and used his magic energy to lift both him and Tomoyo up to the place from which he had sensed it.

In some place unseen to the bare human eyes…

"What IS this place?" Sakura woke up to two light blue eyes. "Hoooooeeeee!!"

"Do not fear, my dear Sakura, I am Prince Zacolon of Planet Zocolome." The so-called "Prince" was standing a feet away from the bed in which she woke up in. The guy looked dangerously like Alan to Sakura, but being as gullible and innocent Sakura is, she believed him.

"But, what am I doing here?" she went on.

"Well, I saved it while you were floating it space." He replied with a wink and a handsome smile. 

Sakura looked into his eyes and slightly smiled, then shook her head violently. 'No! What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be falling for anyone other than Syaoran!'

She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, wanting to escape from the strange yet attractive "prince".

"Uh-uh my dear Sakura! We are going back to the amusement park now!"

He transferred both of them back.

In another place unseen…

Syaoran was fighting off Ann, who claimed that she was Princess Zacolon from Planet Zocolome.

"Hmph! You're Ann, and you know it! Stop trying to lie to me!"

"This guy is actually quite handsome…well, wouldn't hurt to toy with him." Ann murmured under her breath.

She then put Syaoran under a spell, and took both of them back to the amusement park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was probably the longest I've written in a while! Anyways, how do you like it so far? (first time readers) Is this chapter too long or short do you think? Also, if you would like me to email you the next time I update, please put it in you review!! And, if there's something that you would like me to change about my style of writing, my topics, or anything else, please also tell me in the reviews! I'm working to please everyone reading this, so, I need to know your opinions!!! Thank you for reading so far!!!!!!!! ^___~

~kawaiisakura~


	9. Heartbreak

Princess Angel- Thanks for reviewing such a cheerful review once again! Hehe… ^o^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (so far) except for Alan and Ann.

Love is Near, Just Search For It

~kawaiisakura~

"H-hoe?" Sakura found herself waking up under the big cherry blossom tree. "What happened?"

"Sakura! You are finally awake!" Alan was by her side with worried eyes.

Sakura slowly sat up. "But, wasn't I just-"

"It was probably just a dream. Come on, I'll walk you home." He abruptly interrupted her.

Sakura, being as gullible and innocent as she was, believed him.

She nodded and with the help of Alan, begun to walk back home, taking the regular route that she did everyday to walk home. They were passing a row of cherry blossom trees, with wind smoothly blowing past the leaves.

"Wow…they're so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Alan didn't even attempt to control himself.

Sakura, however, took it plainly as a compliment from a friend. She smiled and said, "Thanks Alan."

Alan decided that this was his chance to ask her out to the dance.

"Sakura…are you going the dance?" he began as they turn the corner and the sakura trees.

"Um…yeah" she turned her head in his direction, "Are you?"

"Well yeah, but I was hoping that I could take you to the um, dance?" he looked away uncomfortably.

"Uh…well…" Sakura wasn't the kind of person who'd be mean and turn someone down. She immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw Ann sitting on the lap of someone _very_ familiar…

Syaoran had woken up feeling more "refreshed" than ever. To him, the smiling girl in front of him was a goddess from heaven. At least, to him right now.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" Syaoran had so many questions to ask.

"You're in Tomoeda, Japan. You're Syaoran and I'm your girlfriend Ann!" she reached up to hug him.

"I think you're very beautiful, A-Ann…" Syaoran felt an unfamiliar tingle of blushing.

'Hm…I see very well that my brain-washing spell is working like a charm on this handsome guy!'

"Why thank you Syaoran!" she embraced him even tighter, feeling Sakura's aura coming closer from behind them.

"Hey Ann!" Alan didn't see Syaoran because he was under the shade of the tree they were sitting under.

But Sakura knew immediately whom it was that Ann was holding onto. She could sense his aura very well, even though there was something slightly different about it, which she ignored. Sakura was much more concerned about what Syaoran was doing there with Ann.

"Oh hi Alan! I'm just here with my **boyfriend**, Syaoran!" Ann especially emphasized the word boyfriend so that the word rung over and over again in Sakura's ears.

'Boyfriend?! Wh-what's going on?' Sakura wanted to ask Syaoran and make things clear right then and there, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. 'There's nothing more to explain anyway…Syaoran is with someone else now. But it hurts so much…..'

Alan saw the tears that were brimming Sakura's emerald eyes, and just for a moment his heart softened. 

'No Sakura, you have to be strong, if you love Syaoran then set him free to do what he wants to do.' The floor underneath her was sprinkled with spots of her tears, but she doesn't care, she still keeps on crying with her head down.

Syaoran came out from under the shade. "Who are you? Why are you crying?"

Sakura's head shot up in shock as more tears rapidly fell. "How could you not remember me, Syaoran? We've known each other since…" Then Sakura shook her head as if trying to convince herself. "I understand now, you want to forget me, right? I see…" She turned around in the other direction and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was headed, and she didn't care either, only wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible.

Alan ran after her, making sure not to let her out of his sight. "Wait Sakura! I'll come with you!"

Ann smirked as she saw her brilliant plan working. "Oh Syaoran, we'll be together always, won't we?" She already knew the answer, but hearing the answer was pleasure to her ears.

"Yeah…of course…" Syaoran still looked in the direction of where Sakura ran. 'Who is she? Why do I feel something…?'

"Sakura! Sakura, stop!" Alan couldn't run anymore.

Sakura was tired out too so she slowed down.

She spotted a swing set on the side of the street and went there to rest.

"Sakura, it's okay. Syaoran betrayed you, but be my girlfriend. I'll make sure you'll never be lonely or sad ever again." Alan assured her as he sat on the swing next to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes seemed to be in a trance of some sort, staring emotionless at the ground.

_my **boyfriend**, Syaoran_

_my **boyfriend**, Syaoran_

_my **boyfriend**, Syaoran_

_my **boyfriend**, Syaoran_

Ann's words kept ringing in Sakura's ears, louder and louder and louder…

Sakura couldn't help but clamp both of her hands on her ears desperately in an attempt the shut out the voice. "Stop yelling in my ears!" Sakura slid off the swing seat and sunk down way low and buried her head into her lap and sobbed.

Alan's heart was aching seeing Sakura like this. 'You have to remember this is strictly business! This is my chance to get the cards!' He lowered himself down to her level.

"I know your secret…" Alan whispered.

"What?" Sakura's head turned toward his direction, surprise showing on her face. "But how-"

"Let's just say that you need to be more careful of where you place them….Mistress." Then he disappeared.

Sakura stared wide-eyed where he disappeared. 'I've got to tell Syaoran and Kero! But…*cries* he doesn't even wanna remember me…' She stood up suddenly. 'I have to be strong, strong…' 

Ann was walking Syaoran home when a vision showed up in Syaoran's mind.

_"Does this mean…?"_

_"Yes, Syaoran, I, I love you too."_

Syaoran's head shot up suddenly as he came back to reality…

'What was that? And…whose voice was that saying that..that she loves me?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oooooo….it's a cliffhanger, but I'll update pretty soon! Even faster if you review with suggestions on what should happen next, ok? Thank you everyone for reading and especially those who've reviewed!! ^___^

~kawaiisakura~


	10. Confusions to Realizations

Sorry for the late update on this fanfic everybody! I was busy doing my other fanfic.. It's called, "More Than Siblings", have you read it yet? I know that I promised to update soon, but I just got caught up with school work….So sorry!

Well, here's the tenth chapter!

And don't worry, it will be S+S most definitely! 

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS.

Love is Near, Just Search For It

~kawaiisakura~

The dance was coming up soon, and Sakura was more upset than ever.

She knew that Syaoran would most definitely be going with Ann.

Many guys were crowded around Sakura's seat on the day of the dance, all asking her to go with them to the dance.

News about she and Syaoran not being the "cutest couple" anymore spread around the whole school so fast.

"Please Kinomoto! You're the most gorgeous..most.." and so all of the compliments about her were thrown in to make her choose one verrrryy lucky guy to go with.

But she just stared blankly at her desk ignoring the noises around her, completely spaced out.

For once she was actually the first the arrive at school, since she couldn't fall asleep with all the thoughts in her head.

It was still kind of early, so the teacher hadn't come yet. Syaoran, with Ann close behind him, came into the classroom and started walking to his seat.

For some reason that he didn't know of, when he noticed all of those guys surrounding Sakura, he had an urge to go punch every one of them and to go protect Sakura. 'Where did that come from? I don't even know her!' But he still followed his instincts to go over there.

"Your name is Sakura Kinomoto right?" Syaoran tried to ignore all of the guys crowding her, but he just couldn't help but glare at each one of them.

"Uh yeah.. So what's up?" Sakura did her best to sound like she didn't care, while she still stared up at him expectantly.

"Oh nothing, I was just coming to see what all the commotion was about." Just talking to the emerald-eyed girl made his heart beat faster, but he had no idea why.

"Well, some guys are trying to ask me out.." she seemed disappointed and looked away.

"And..and did you say yes to anyone?" Syaoran was really eager to find out, and there was even a certain hint of nervousness in his voice. 

"No, of course not." She didn't notice his nervousness.

"How come? You're a really nice girl from what I've heard." Syaoran blushed a bit when he said that, which confused him a bit.

Sakura barely even heard his comment. "Li… Why do you seem like..like you've really forgotten me instead of just trying to? I mean, we used to be so close!" Sakura just couldn't stand it anymore, she had to find out.

"What do you mean by that? I've never known you before." He was getting very confused, and his face obviously proved it.

"Huh?" Sakura knew that, even if Syaoran were purposely trying to forget her, he still wouldn't lie. She could always tell when he was lying. She stood up and looked at Syaoran worriedly, "Li, something's wrong, how could you not remember?" 

"Uh.." Syaoran asked himself, 'Yeah, why DON'T I remember just like everyone says I should?' Just when he was about to think of something, Ann interrupted, "Hi Syaoran! Class is about to start, come on!" She grabbed him by his arms and ended their conversation.

'Syaoran..' Sakura stared sadly at his seat in front of her.

At lunch..

Sakura sat under the big cherry blossom tree with her head bowed down in deep thought. 'Why doesn't Syaoran remember?'

Tomoyo found her and sat down next to her with Eriol at her side. "Sakura-chan..what's wrong with Li?" This snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I..I dunno. It seems like he doesn't remember anyone other than Ann! Everyone else is..new to him." She whispered uncertainly with tears in her eyes.

Eriol suddenly stared surprisingly at her. "What? He doesn't remember? How can that be?"

Tomoyo turned her head towards him. "Eriol-kun, do you think it could possibly have anything to do with magic?"

Sakura decided that this was the chance to tell them. "You guys, Alan..he was kind of weird when he said something to me, but I don't understand what he means."

"What do you mean?" Eriol questioned.

On the other side of the lunch area..

Syaoran was sitting there deep in thought about why he can't even remember anything.

Ann was trying her hardest to get Syaoran to eat some food.

"Syaoran-kun honey, please eat something.." she pleaded while desperately trying to stuff something into his mouth.

He suddenly stood up, spilling all of the food. He looked down at Ann and asked her in an angered voice, "Why can't I remember?! You tell me!"

Ann's eyes widened when she heard this. 'Could he actually be figuring things out..?' "Syaoran! What are you talking about?" she stood up, faking a look of disappointment.

Syaoran would have softened up by now and apologized to her, she thought. But he had finally saw through Ann's whole plan.

He grabbed her wrists violently and yelled, "TELL ME!" 

Ann was getting really scared now..

Tomoyo's ears perked up at all of the noises coming from the lunch area farthest away.

She looked from Sakura to Eriol. "What's going on over there?" she stood up, along with the other two.

They all rushed over to see who was making the noises. As they got closer, Sakura thought, 'That sounds like Syaoran! I wonder what he's so upset about..'

"TELL ME!" Syaoran was starting to hurt her wrists.

Everyone had already crowded around the two, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Syaoran.. why are you doing this?" She faked another hurt look. Ann was stubborn, and planned to be until the end.

"I know what you did! Now admit it before I get angry!" he was definitely shouting loud enough for the office people to hear.

Sakura was thinking worriedly, 'I've never seen Syaoran so angry before..'

Syaoran just spotted Sakura in the crowd. 'Sakura.. maybe she'll tell me what happened.' He felt like he could trust her.

Thankfully for Ann, he let go of her, dropping her to the ground.

He strolled over to Sakura, gently took her hand and whispered, "Follow me."

Sakura nodded, surprised and curious of what he wanted to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*phew* that was kinda long.. I'm SOOOO sorry everyone for the VERY late update! I promise to try harder to write longer chapters and with faster updates.  Tell me if you want me to email you the next time I update! Please read and review, especially for inspirations!! ^_~ 

~kawaiisakura~


End file.
